Getting Your Betty Crocker On
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Sabe que ya no es tiempo de guerra, pero no puede contener la punzada de culpa que siente al medir dos tazas enteras de azúcar blanca. Traducción autorizada por thehoyden.


Traducción autorizada por **thehoyden**

**Resumen:** Sabe que ya no es tiempo de guerra, pero no puede contener la punzada de culpa que siente al medir dos tazas enteras de azúcar blanca.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Getting Your Betty Crocker On**

* * *

—Parece demasiado —dice Steve, renuente. Sabe que ya no es tiempo de guerra, pero no puede contener la punzada de culpa que siente al medir dos tazas enteras de azúcar blanca.

—No le recomiendo que se desvíe de la receta, Capitán Rogers —dice Jarvis, con una inquietante cantidad de _comprensión_. Tony programó a Jarvis para que tuviera una personalidad, pero Steve no termina de acostumbrarse.

—Bien. Si tú lo dices —dice Steve, y echa el azúcar con la mantequilla. Tiene recuerdos de su madre haciendo esto cuando él era un niño, y de meter el dedo en la taza antes de que ella le diera una palmada en los nudillos y le dijera que esperara.

Agrega los huevos, espolvorea la harina, y no mucho después está echándole mantequilla y harina a algunos moldes de pastel. Había esperado hacerlo con un molde rectangular ordinario, pero después de consultar con Jarvis e ir de cacería, encuentra un gabinete donde están arrinconados unos moldes redondos que nunca han sido usados.

Se siente, bueno, se siente satisfecho. Y una vez que el pastel está horneándose, el glaseado es algo fácil —mantequilla, azúcar y chocolate derretido en esa cosa que se llama procesador de comida, que casi le pega un susto de muerte cuando la enciende— que está listo en unos segundos, y todo lo que tiene que hacer es esperar para sacar los pasteles del horno y ponerlos a enfriar.

Anda por la cocina y lava los platos a mano, a pesar de que Tony le ha dicho cientos de veces que use el lavaplatos. Cuando los pasteles están fríos, los pone cuidadosamente uno encima del otro, con una capa de glaseado en medio, tratando de hacerlo impecable. A pesar de su gran esfuerzo, está un poco ladeada. Cubre todo con glaseado, queriendo hacer algo bonito encima, pero Jarvis dice que no hay consejos de decoración en el artículo; y el método con la bolsa plástica de internet que le menciona no suena como algo suficientemente controlable para hacer algo bonito.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Tony desde la entrada de la cocina.

La punta de la lengua de Steve se asoma en medio de su concentración mientras hace un último pase con la espátula antes de alzar la mirada. —¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?

Tony se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se acerca al mesón de la cocina. —Escucha, quieres sacar a tu Betty Crocker interior, tienes todo mi apoyo. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

Por un momento, Steve se pregunta si esa es una broma, una del montón de cosas incomprensibles que dice Tony y que deberían ser graciosas. Pero mientras más tiempo le mira, más se da cuenta de que habla en serio —no tiene idea de que poseería a Steve para... bueno, para sacar su Betty Crocker interior.

—Es tu cumpleaños —explica Steve.

Tony parpadea. —Uh. Ya hicimos eso, ¿recuerdas? Sábado, gran fiesta, montones de gente. Sé que lo recuerdas porque estabas allí y no puedes emborracharte, muchos menos desmayarte por la borrachera.

Eso es cierto, y lo peor es que Steve no está seguro de si estar ebrio lo habría hecho mucho mejor. La fiesta fue dos días antes del verdadero día de cumpleaños de Tony y estuvo llena de gente famosa, ropa cara y joyas brillantes, Tony sonriendo y estrechando las manos de todos, miserable debajo de su fachada. —La odiaste —dice Steve en tono bajo.

La frente de Tony se frunce, como si no entendiera qué tiene que ver eso con todo.

Steve casi le pregunta qué hacía para su cumpleaños de niño, pero es un camino por el que de verdad no quiere ir —la infancia de Tony es un tema delicado que no debe tocar si quiere salir vivo de la conversación. Así que sólo pone una vela en el pastel, enciende una cerilla, y lo empuja hacia Tony.

—Pide un deseo, Tony.

Tony se queda mirando la pequeña vela encima del pastel por un largo rato, y una cascada de expresiones pasa rápidamente por su cara. Pena, nostalgia y vulnerabilidad. Y entonces cierra los ojos, sus pestañas oscuras contra sus mejillas, y sopla la vela.

—¿Qué deseaste? —pregunta Steve.

—No creo que deba decirte —es la respuesta que le da Tony, y extiende un dedo para robar un poco de glaseado.

—Oh, Jesús, ¿te mataría esperar? —le regaña Steve con cariño, y corta dos pedazos de pastel antes de pasarle un plato. No es para nada como el pastel perfecto e inmaculado de la fiesta, el regalo de Steve es un poco desastroso y tal vez el fondo de los pasteles está algo más oscuro de lo planeado y, oh, hombre, a quién está engañando—. Puede que no sepa nada bien —le advierte, haciendo una mueca cuando Tony se lleva un pedazo a la boca.

Tony mastica pensativamente, traga, sin decir nada. Otra mordida, y todavía nada.

—En serio —dice Steve, sintiéndose un poco nervioso—. No tienes que comerla si es mala. Digo, es la primera vez que hago un pastel... bueno, Jarvis ayudó, pero...

Tony toma otro pedazo de pastel y le extiende el tenedor a Steve. —Adelante —dice, después de verle vacilar.

Así que Steve se inclina hacia adelante y cierra la boca alrededor del tenedor, y Tony está sosteniendo su mirada mientras lo hace, sus ojos cálidos. Para su gran sorpresa, el pastel está bastante bueno. No ganará ningún concurso, pero es respetable.

—Es fantástico —dice Tony, y tal vez es una de esas cosas amables y educadas que dice y que no significan nada, pero Steve no lo cree. Porque Tony parece como si nadie hubiese hecho esto por él antes, y no puede comprender cómo ha pasado, pero se aferrará a ello con ambas manos.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dice Steve con sinceridad, y ambos se terminan las rebanadas cortadas y agarran del pastel directamente hasta que el reloj señala la medianoche.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**Betty Crocker: **__Betty Crocker es un personaje creado por l__a Compañía Crosby Washburn (más tarde General Mills) en el año 1921__, a petición de sus consumidores, con el fin de personalizar las cartas que se enviaban en respuesta a __los susodichos__. Betty Crocker™, nombre y firma, pronto se convirtieron en representante__s__ de todos los productos, proyectos y cartas, incluyendo una cadena de escuelas de cocina en Estados Unidos._

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
